Forever & Always
by Photochik
Summary: Oneshot, by savannah. We got bored and thought we were going to be doing this together but I ended up writing the whole thing. Nelena. ENJOY!


A/N Savannah here.. Random one-shot because I am bored. I got out of school early (thanksgiving!) And after we (kristen and I) have gone to Fridays, met up with friends, and chilled.. Its still only 1!!! So here ya go!!!!

Oh and Riley (Kristen's authors note on 'If Only') is really Kristen, inside joke...

* * *

**Forever & Always**

I was in my bedroom, the sheets were warm because of how long I had been lying on them. I probably look horrible, with my tear-stained face and smeared makeup. My family has been knocking on my door for hours, begging me to come out. I refuse, I refuse to come out unless I wake up from this horrible dream.

The memory was cloudy, even though it was last night. Wait, it's all coming back...

_Flashback_

_He grabbed me by the arms and kissed me roughly. I had never seen this side of him before, but I liked it. There was no reason for this display of affection, just our way of showing each other how much we loved each other._

_He played with the hem of my shirt pleading me to discard it, I broke from the kiss, it was too far._

"_Nick we can't, we both made the promise." I responded to his actions._

"_Selena, I love you, you know that we are going to be together forever, so what is the point of waiting until marriage?"_

"_We can't.. If this is all you want then I don't know if you should stay." God, that hurt to say._

"_Are you kidding?" He said almost a kind of laugh to his tone._

"_Nick, do you love me?" Wow, that was forward?_

"_Of course, I do."_

"_Then why? Why are you disagreeing with my decisions?"_

"_Selena! Do you think that this promise would be easy for me to break? Because it won't, but I love you enough to do that much, to give this part of me away to you. I am giving my heart to you, forever and always._"

"_You had my heart from the beginning. We don't need to do this to show that-" Ugh, he cut me off._

"_Selena stop. Listen, I love you, but maybe we should take a break.."_

"_Oh Nick, stop joking.." I said nervously laughing a little to ease the mood._

"_I'm serious, maybe we should just breakup. We love each other but we most definitely don't see eye to eye. Maybe we just weren't meant to be."_

_And that's when he left. He left me in my room, mouth dropped open, shocked at what just played out before me._ _That's also the start of the tears, the ones that didn't stop for 3 whole days._

And here I am, feeling like crap. I decided it would be best to not be hermit for too much longer. I pushed myself out of bed, bones cracking in the process, it felt weird to have all of this weight on me. I felt heavier, but that can't be possible considering I haven't eaten in three days. I realized it was not my body that was weighing me down.. It was my heart, my heavy aching heart.

I shuffled to my closet pulling out a light yellow Juicy Couture sweat suit and a light pink tank top. I padded to the bathroom, taking my clothing with me, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw my face in the mirror.

I look disgusting. There, done, point taken. My hair looked like a rats nest, literally. My clothes were messy and crinkled. My face, ugh, my face. There was mascara and eyeliner, that I had no motivation to take off the other night, half way down my face and smeared from all the times I had wiped my eyes. My cheeks were red and puffy, along with my eyes. They were bloodshot and swollen. My lips were chapped and cheeks tear stained. I decided I'd best brush my teeth and hair. So I did, I never noticed how dry my mouth was from lack of water. My hair took a good 5 minutes to brush and now I felt the need to take a shower. I felt gross. I peeled off my remaining clothing and stepped into the shower, the tile felt cold against my feet. I turned on the water and jumped because of the temperature, I wasn't used to the warmth. I washed my body, hair, and face then stepped out, wrapping the towel tight around my petite frame. I felt and looked a lot better, the heaviness of my heart remained. I threw my clothes on quickly and walked to my room. I sighed and went to the door, grasping the cool handle in my hand. I took a deep breath and slowly stepped out of my cave.. Aka my bedroom.

My brother was walking down the hall and almost didn't notice I was there. He jumped back, startled and smiled huge and happily. He came over and engulfed me in a huge bear hug. Then he yelled for the rest of my family.

"MOM! DAD! JAKE! SELENA'S OUT!!!"I winced from him yelling almost directly in my ear.

I heard their footsteps, getting closer and closer..

"MY BABY!" My mom yelled and pushed David off to hug me.

I was hugged by Jake and my father and then released. Phew! I could breathe!

"Baby what the hell were you thinking locking yourself in your room like that!? I came home from lunch and I saw Nick's car gone and your door locked. What did he do to you!" My mother questioned.

"Mom it was no big deal, I over reacted. I am, uhm, gonna go for a walk." I brushed them off and walked outside.

Ahh sweet air! It felt good I took in the scents and colors of the world around me.

I slowly walked to the park and arrived sitting myself on 'The Swing'.. Our swing... The one we shared so many memories on.

I was quietly singing to myself, Forever and Always by Taylor Swift of all things.

"You sound beautiful."

WOAH! WAIT!!! PINCH ME! THAT IS NOT WHAT I THINK IT IS!

"Selena?"

"Nick?" The tears.. Hold them back, you can do this!!!

"Will you please look up at me?" I realized my head was still down.. I picked it up. There he was, his curls bouncing around on his head as he walked forward. He had that smile that no one can resist. He had this effect on me, UGH!

"Selena, I realize you probably hate me right now.. I am so sorry for what I put you through. I never intended on that happening. I have no clue what came over me. I know that you will probably never forgive me but I needed to tell you that. I figured you would come here. I have been here every day for the past few days, and I waited for you. But you never showed so I was going to come back today and if you didn't show I was just going to let it go and realize that you are over me. I love you, Selena. I am so sorry for everything that I did and said three days ago. I want you to know that I didn't mean any of it. Except for the loving you part."

He started to walk away, Selena! Speak up this is the last chance you will get!

"Nick, wait." He looked up.

"I am sorry too. And I love you too." I said smiling.

He started to walk over to me and picked up his pace. Luckily no kids were at the park because I knew what was coming next. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him then our lips crashed into the most passionate kiss we had ever shared. We continued this until we were out of breath, we reluctantly pulled apart.

"I love you Selena Marie Gomez." He told me breathing heavily.

"Forever and Always?" I asked.

"Forever and Always."

* * *

Ahh! I liked it (:

Please review and tell me what you thought!!! Me and Kristen started writing this together but then I kinda had a takeover and wrote it by myself. Oh and I used the real names of the characters, I know that its illegal but it's just a one-shot so whatever I'll post it back up if it gets deleted.. Lol. Love you lots!! Byeee!!!

-savannah (:


End file.
